User talk:JumpoverMoon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fanon Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Atty Rumblered page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Niko Banks (Talk) 23:29, November 14, 2011 What did you have in mind, or did you just want me to describe the character? I've already drawn the book illustrations myself though I'd be more than happy to see someone else's portrayal. -Scotty Well, let's see. All my characters are human or humanoid; is this Ok? '--Scotty Bluefleck || O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 07:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I was having a good deal of trouble trying to figure out how to describe the rather intricate clothes patterns I draw on my characters to another person( that's why I illustrated the story myself). If you'd like to do one of my real book characters, I would like to see you draw my character Alvyna, the Queen of the Flower Dryads. Here is a picture for reference. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE: Alvyna is slender with not much bust. Her eyes speak of her great age and wisdom, though the rest of her appears extremely young (dryads don't get old). Her face is rounded with a straighter jawline, and her nose is small and downturned. Her neck is ever so slightly long, and graceful. Her skin is very fair and her eyes are pale grey with a slight irridescence to them. She has not exactly what I'd call eyeshadow (more like a variance of skin color) that is pinkish on her eyelids and cheeks, and her lashes are very long. Her lips are dark pink. She rarely fully smiles, looking graceful, calm, and dignified most of the time. Her VERY long hair is pale blonde with opalescent white/pink highlights; it is braided into a small beehive and the two bits too short to braid hang down either side of her face, with dark pink (magenta) flowers hung in them towards the end. Her bangs are thick and wavy. Her ears are ever so slightly pointed and curled backwards. Her nails are not very long and are dark indigo blue. CLOTHES AND ACCESSORIES: Her crown is made of a special magenta stone; it is a full cirlclet which goes around her hairdo, with wide front spires that have large white opals at their bases (the scanner smudged and darkened these in my picture above). She wears a high-hemmed (no cleavage) strapless dress of pale violet-blue with an indigo flame/grassblade type pattern radiating up from the solid indigo base of the skirt, which is flowing and swirling and goes to about halfway between her knees and feet (which are bare like all wood nymphs). The upper and lower hem of this dress in trimmed with tiny magenta flowers. She has a sparkling, gauzy hoodless cowl trimmed with tiny violet-blue flowers, with a huge pink and white oriental lily as the clasp. On her forearms (and now we come to the really hard part) there are armbands made of indigo ribbon, which extend from palm to elbow and are tied like a ballet dancer's tights, with skin showing through them. There are similar ribbon armbands on her legs, from knee to center of foot. On the back of each hand and foot, at the portion where the ribbon goes around the palm or middle, there is a large pale pink flower. Fastened at the wrist and elbow portions of the arm ribbons is what is essentially a very long shawl or train of the same material as the cowl, which goes around behind her back but is loose and flowing enough to not hinder arm movement in any way. The shawl has tiny pink and blue flowers placed around in it instead of trimming the edges. Sorry for all the details: like I said, it's easier for me to draw the characters and leave a more basic description for my readers than to go through what all I draw in great detail for another artist. Hope this helps! -Scotty OK, as to Amzin, I don't have a good/clear picture of her in her royal attire to upload as reference and I'm not sure if I can describe her very well, but here goes. If this is too hard, we can skip it. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE: Amzin is shorter than Alvyna by about half a head. She has a somewhat softer and more curvacious figure than Alvyna, though not by very much. Her head has a bit of a wide brow, but otherwise a somewhat narrow face with a receded chin. Her face is very expressive, especially when happy. Her skin is extremely pale, almost white; this comes from the fact she has spent a good deal of her life underwater. Her eyes are VERY disproportionately big, wide, and staring (like a fish) and are a beautiful shade of purple with inky black pupils. Her lashes are not very long. Her very curly/fuzzy hair is pale violet-blue, and shines with a luster like a gemstone or lake; it is pulled back in one big, thick french braid in the back, with two small braids hanging down either side of her face with small purple pebbles for clips at the ends. Her nose is small and pointed; her mouth, a bit far down from beneath her nose, is average sized with very thin pale purple/pink lips. Like all my naiads, she has a large fin on her back; this consists of four or five slightly curved violet spines that start between her shoulder blades and end just above her hips, between which are bright lighter violet webs on which swirling patterns naturally form with light and movement. There are many-times-smaller versions of this on her arms and legs. The arm-fins run from her wrists to a point that is about three inches from the inside of her elbow, and the leg-fins run from the top of her heel area to about halfway up the lower half of the leg. Between her fingers and toes, both of which are a little on the long side, there are very dark purple webs like those on a duck's foot. Her nails are pale purple and very long (but not 'talons'!) Her ears are pointed;straigh, not slightly curved like Alvyna's. CLOTHES and ACCESSORIES: Amzin's clothes change depending on whether she is in the water or not. On land, she wears a pale violet, halter-top, backless dress which is slightly longer than Alvyna's. This is made of scaled sea-serpent skin, which is dark violet with even darker violet speckles. This dress is trimmed with fins similar to those on her arms (but much finer and thinner-spined, since it's eel fins) around its lower hem, and around the top of the bust area. Above the upper eel-fin trimming, the dress is made of guazy, sparkling pale violet material, until it reaches a dark violet cloth strip that goes like a collar about the neck. On her arms, there are cloth bands of the same material as her dress; these go from just beneath her shoulders to her wrists, with a triangle at the end that projects onto the back of her hand, and a slit in them for her arm-fins. She also has a belt of multiple strings of purple-white pearls, which are held by a small amythyst clasp at the side and trail down a slight bit beneath it; furthermore, she has multiple necklaces of these same pearls, and a small circlet/headband which seems to be made of them about her head like a coronet. Finally, she wears no shoes, but has a pair of violet tights of the same guazy, sparkling material as the top part of her dress, which have slits for her fins and do not reach her feet but end in a ring of pearls and amythysts like a bracelet, just beneath her leg-fins. Sorry this is so detailed; if I had a proper picture I'd upload it for you, but I don't (the only picture I have is of her water clothes, which she also wears as her normal land attire before she becomes a princess-by-marriage). Again, if this is too hard, we can skip it. God Bless, -Scotty